thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Neil Dennis/Archive 2
This is my talk page archive 2, please do not edit this talk page and go to my main talk page to leave a message. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 18:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) __TOC__ Reply hurry up with the 10 more edits :P Basically you will need to read [[Frontierville Wiki:Character Project|'Character Project']] and [[Frontierville Wiki:Plant Project|'Plant Project']] for your tasks (when I get them finished) but for now your roll in a nutshell is to make sure all pant and character pages are complete to the best you can and with standard layouts for both. ie all animal pages have the same layout etc. Once you have completed them you will need to post the page link on the [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] page. Their job is to double check all images are the correct image and saved as such and licensed then they pass the page to the Chronology Project where they will double check the levels require and neighbors etc, who then pass it on to the Page Summary Project who check the summary on the page and make sure it's complete. They in turn pass it to the Crammer Project who check the spelling is either the same as in the game (if that's the case) or American English, they then pass it to the Reference project who check all page links are complete and categories assigned. They pass it to the Stub project who's job is to make sure pages are place to the right project and once it's got back to them they remove the stub and pass it to the Page complete project which is really just a list of all pages that have been completed. Hopefully the projects between Images and Stub will be quick as I'm hoping that the stuff be done right before it gets to them and they really just a QA process I have finished the Collections project page.Collection Project Goals have an extra project which is called Masked Project who's job it is to make sure the goal can be searched for by either the Goal Name or the Goal Title. A long process (hopefully not really) but our QA and standards will be the best on the net. Plus when I chat with Z about the official status we can prove we have better QA than they do :). not that I would say that to them :) What are your thoughts? -- 08:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) It better be the best TPT site on the net -- 08:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Great You will have to copy from another one and edit it because that's what I would have to do -- 08:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ok great. Don't forget to list the pages you working on in the projects. I also chnaged your user rights. -- Update I have finished the character project page -- 10:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Page Name you may wish to add the goal title as well as the goal name. Sometimes the page name is the goal name other times it is the goal title -- 02:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) We need a new logo to replace Cool -- Someone from wiki uploaded a new logo :) -- Plant Project Hi Dennis Just letting you know I have finished the first page of the Plant Project. I still have to do the breakdown pages but at least it's a start. -- Reply What's wrong with it? -- 04:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Plant Hi Neil Yes you are correct and they will go on the specialty pages. I hope to get them done some time today. I just read my last comment I wrote before sorry about that. I think it didn't read as I meant. What do you think about making the site so that only logged in users can edit, everyone can search and look but to edit they need to sign in? Have a look at the Beaver Valley??????????????????????? -- rename The name of the main icon should be Goal_page_Name-icon.png not the goal title. If you need to rename the pic you need a good reason as the only way to get the icon there is to call it page_Name-icon To rename an image click on the image then there's a magnifying glass bottom right of the popup and it opens the image and the you can rename it there. If the Goal Name and Title there should be a redirect for one of them (according to our mask policy ) that way if someone searches for either then the find the same page. We have a lot of work to do. -- 03:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) It's on the edit drop down menu -- 04:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) level template if you just replace the ? the the level number then it makes a link to that level's page -- 04:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) reply you have both rollback and patroller rights. so i don't know-- 04:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I just double checked and you do have those rights so by all means speak to them -- Plant projects Hi Neil I have completed the plant projects and just have user boxes to complete. Anyone helping can use either the userbox for the specialty project or if they can use the userbox for the plant project itself -- automatic redirect Hi. Only admins (and various staff positions) have the ability to suppress redirects when doing page moves; rollback and patroller rights do not include that. You can see a complete list of the rights each group has . -- Wendy (talk) 14:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :The page I linked before is the official Wikia list of rights associated with each group. It does not show patroller as having the right to suppress the redirects. The local page you link was created by the admin here and I do not know where he got the information on it. -- Wendy (talk) 20:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::The local admin copied the page I made on the FarmVille Wiki (see here), and on that wiki patrollers have that ability. On this subject, the page should be updated and linked to the page on the FarmVille Wiki to give proper attribution... 18:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Neil I just checking with Ajraddatz about whether I can do it or if wikia staff have to. -- I have got wiki to add it so you should be right to go now -- Debris Project Hi Neil I removed the Debris from the plant project as it has more than just plants and made it it's own project -- userboxes All that did was change the overall background of the list of userboxes on my profile. I personally don't like tan. However the reason is that they had always been blue so when I made new ones I kept them the same. Uniformity across the whole wiki. Maybe green or a lighter tan. try a few but we do need to list them all in one location so if we want to change something we can go there and find them all rather than have to search for each one individually. not all called userboxes some are contribution boxes and probably other names as well. I did start to list them on one page but then went of on an administration tangent. plus the background of all the charts/tables is blue.-- Goals Hi Neil Just make sure you don't call a goal Part ?? of ?? if that's not what it's called. Some were just called Goal I not Goal I of ??. I thought you were working on the plants etc? -- reply Yep it does. Apparently we can make our own as weel if you want to think about that. Did you think any more about the userbox colors? I want to change some of them but we have enough to do.-- hi Hi Mr Dennis What's happening? -- we need to find all the userboxes on this wiki and put them on the FrontierVille_Wiki:Userboxes page -- cool renaming pages Hey if you are renaming pages they should be called The Pioneer Trail Wiki don't you think? -- This wiki is called The Pioneer Trail Wiki so I guess they should be called that -- Plan What do you think our plan of attack should be to get the wiki up to date? -- *To do some of the littler stuff I will apply for admin when i hit 200 edits I will grant you admin status in a sec *Track down all of the pages with the FrontierVille Wiki Prefix and rename it with The Pioneer Trail Wiki Sounds good! may be less important than getting pages not yet created done * Get all of the userboxes to become tan We choose Tan did we? * You need to all of the pages listed on The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Associate Groups Page that have not been created (since you came up with them) not sure I fully understand this *Get all of the images that are missing will do once I finish catching up the goal pages *Rename the images with the wrong names ok *The goals that say goal name I should be renamed to goal name, part I of I not all goals with I are called part I of I. depends on what Z call it I will work on goals first then collections -- change in user rights I added you to Admins and chat moderators -- user pages be careful doing stuff on other peoples talk pages as wiki has a tendency not to like it. Why did you redirect Christiana's? -- That's cool, I agree. Just becareful tho. oh and thanks for changing the archive on mine I just never got around to it. -- userbox reply looks good to me Yep you can go ahead. Leave the project ones as I want to change them a bit. Trying to find out how to have a pic at both ends. -- showoff :P -- 05:18, September 14, 2011 (UTC) nope I didn't see it. 3 months is fine -- test page Hi Neil I see you deleted my test page :( if you need a test page you should create your own :P My test page = my testing ground Your test page = your testing ground :) -- userbox challenge for show off :P I got a challenge for you. do you think you could make a user box the the logo across the top and a pic either end??????????? (that's what you get for showing off :P lol) -- Chat Hi. Unfortunately I cannot help; there are a lot of chat errors sitewide at the moment. I suggest you send in a report to . -- Wendy (talk) 05:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) chat etc ok I have reported the chat issue with Wikia a little while ago and they say they are working on it. As for the top 10 list I think we'll leave it on and maybe when we catch up we can make use of it. -- Hi Neil, Thanks for the Welcome, i thought i better see if i can help with this Wiki as i use it almost every day, trully a great help. New to this editing and creating so only doing those bits i know are correct, still trying to workout what some things do etc so feel free to change, add or delete or guide s needed :) Cheers John Crimzon69 04:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Layout guide etc Hi Neil I see you changed the welcome note (you forgot to change Farmville) what was wrong with the old one. Also the Goal layout thing is a bit confusing for some isn't it easier to copy old goals and edit them?-- 06:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) welcome message reply check out User:Crimzon69's talk page I guess for me I prefer to edit in source and when the page is created with the thing (forgot what it's called) it appears you can't. -- blocked ip Hi Neil Did you see I blocked someone's IP for a year at least as they just deleted whole page content 2 or 3 times -- Official welcome Hi Neil, Thanks for the official welcome :) i have been using the 4 ~ but i didn't know i needed to add the talk option in my sig so i used how you have yours done so hopefully it works now. Oh and i used the section headline as well this time, i didn't know it made it eaiser in the talk messages. Cheers JB Crimzon69 (Talk) 03:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Creating Goals Pages Reply Hi Neil, Thanks for the help ith the page, and yes i use hankering for hank i think, so i'll use the newer page for the rest. Thanks JB Crimzon69 (Talk) 01:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Goal Template Hi Neil The goal template needs to have a neighbors required slot. I thought we had that must be on a different gaol to the one you used web link Hi Neil What's with the tinyurl.com link on the main page?? --